underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Walters
Lily Waters is a recurring character in CBS' Under the Dome. She is a technician that took Hunter May's old job after he went inside the Dome. Before the Dome Lily's father, Patrick Walters was a scientist who found pieces of an egg. When he eventually found all of them and put them together, the egg was restored. When he saw the egg, something made him want to touch it without protective equipment on. When he did he flew backwards and began convulsing. Lily tried to help her father come back to who he was by bringing him something from a coffee shop they used to go to frequently. It seems to work for a second, but then he continues acting insane. Under the Dome Season 3 "Ejecta" Lily's voice is very briefly heard on Marston's computer at the end of the episode. "Breaking Point" Lily first appears when Hunter logs onto Marston's computer. Lily says that the Dome went black and that they couldn't get a signal. She also tells them that the outside world wasn't hit by meteors. Big Jim then takes the computer and lies to Lily, telling her that Marston was captured by the infected residents of Chester's Mill. He says that he can get him back, but wants a care package sent with explosives. Lily tells him that she can't make any promises, but that she'll try, and ends up giving Big Jim the explosives. Later, she talks with Hunter about how she found porn on his old computer. Hunter assures her that he has secret files hidden within the porn. Suddenly, emergency sirens go off. Lily immediately springs into action by sending important files for safekeeping to Hunter, as she needs to wipe the hard drive clean. She then takes out a gun and walks towards the door to fight off the enemy. "Legacy" Lily is with the team that saves Big Jim and the rest of The Resistance from The Kinship. She then talks with Hunter about the files she sent over to him. Hunter tells her that there is an unnamed encrypted file in there. She says that she didn't know it was there and wants Hunter to open it. Hunter says he'll work on it. Hunter then questions her on the guys that were banging on the door. She says that she wants to tell him, but she has to get confirmation from Hektor before she tells him anything. Lily then appears in a flashback where she tries to get through to her father. She brings something from a coffee shop they used to visit frequently and lets him smell it. For a second it seems like he has snapped out of his crazed state, but after that he goes right back to ranting about the pink stars. Later she talks with Hektor about Big Jim possibly being right about having a way out of the dome. She says that they might be able to have a happily ever after. Hektor tells her that he will do everything in his power to make sure that the dome never comes down. "Love is a Battlefield" Lily learns that her father Patrick is still alive thanks to Julia. She forces Hektor to promise that he'll save her, the town, and let her see her father again. She later overhears both Hektor and Big Jim agree to kill off the entire Kinship; including those who are infected but not a part of the Kinship. "Incandescence" Lily makes a deal with Big Jim about Hektor Martin. She then finds Dava Bloom's dead body and Hektor admits he killed her and that he will kill everyone. He ties Lily up and she is later found by Norrie and Hunter. Lily tells the rest of the Resistance about Dava's death. "The Enemy Within" Lily, alongside the rest of the Resistance, is captured by the Kinship and locked up in jail. Joe then takes Norrie, Lily, and Hunter to the burned down radio station so they can help him. Later, Lily and Hunter stay in charge alone and then the Dome comes down. They are found by the Army, along with the rest of the town and taken away from the aftermath of the Dome. One year later, the Resistance discovers that Dawn is still alive somewhere through a security camera. Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Outsider Category:Aktaion Energy